guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite skill
Category:Slang & Terminology Overview These are a special type of skills that are generally more powerful than others. These skills can be identified by a golden border surrounding each elite skill's icon. Elite skills cannot be purchased from skill trainers like normal skills can, and are not available at all until late in the game. A character may place one elite skill in his/her skill bar at a time; putting a second one will cause the first to be automatically removed. Amassing a large amount of elite skills is the objective of the title track Skill Hunter. Gaining Elite Skills Elite skills are more difficult to gain than standard skills are. The only way of obtaining them in PvE is to do the following: * Purchase a Signet of Capture from a skill trainer (first available in the quest Malaquire's Test in Lion's Arch). * Put the Signet of Capture in one of the skill slots on his/her Skill Bar. * Find and kill a boss who has the desired elite skill (see locations link below). * Use the Signet of Capture near the dead boss, causing a list of its skills to appear. * Select the elite skill from a list of the boss's skills and click Capture. When a character captures an elite skill, the character gains 250 * level in experience, his/her Signet of Capture is used up, and he/she must purchase another one if more elite skills are desired. The character can have as many of these signets on his/her skill bar at one time as desired, up to the normal maximum of eight. However, you may also unlock elite skills for PvP by spending 3,000 faction each at a Priest of Balthazar, for example in the Great Temple of Balthazar. List of Elite Skills *For an alphabetical listing of all elite skills, see: Category:Elite skills. *For a list of elite skills by profession, see: Elite skills list *For a list of elite skill locations, see: Elite skill locations or Skills by capture location#elite Related Skills These skills operate on elite skills though not elite themselves: *15px Arcane Mimicry *15px Signet of Humility Notes When a character captures an elite skill, and he/she had another one equipped already, both elite skills will temporarily remain on the skill bar, until he/she leaves the explorable area. When a character leaves the explorable area, any elite skills in excess of one (1) are removed from the skill bar, leaving only the first elite skill that was placed on the bar, and replacing the others with unused skill slots. This will happen even when travelling between explorable areas so be careful with your Signet of Capture if you already have one elite skill loaded, and plan to be out adventuring for awhile. The additional elite skills remain known by the character, but may not be used until that character returns to a town and equips one of them. Trivia: It is technically possible for one to temporarily have as many as six Elite skills equipped at once (not including freshly captured ones): One's normal Elite, Arcane Echo on Arcane Mimicry, Arcane Mimicry (copying two different party member's elite), Arcane Thievery (getting lucky and stealing the foe's Elite skill), Inspired Enchantment (if target foe has an Elite Enchantment on), Inspired Hex (if target ally has an Elite Hex on). This is not exactly useful and nearly impossible to pull off. Even more difficult, if one has their elite as Echo, they may echo Arcane Mimicry or Thievery a second time, giving a seventh elite.